


Blue

by Spacecadet72



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fakir marvels at the perfection in something so small.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fakiru Week 2011 over at deviantart.

“Would you like to hold her?”

Fakir nodded at the nurse, still a little shocked at the whole experience. He reached his arms out to accept the small bundle, his daughter. The smallness of the tiny human in his arms amazed him, as did the strength, emotional and physical, of the woman sleeping in the bed to his right. The infant whimpered softly, and he shifted her in his arms, bouncing her gently. She opened her eyes, and looked straight up at Fakir.

He started slightly as he stared back into his daughter’s eyes. They were an exact copy of her mother’s. Those same bright blue eyes, that he had come to love were now his daughter’s as well as his wife’s. He smiled softly as an extreme amount of love for this little person welled up inside of him. He continued to look into those blue eyes, and imagined her growing up, and learning to walk, and ride a bike and going to school and eventually getting married and having a family of her own. But right now, she was small and she was his.

“How is she?”

Fakir looked over at the sound of the voice. A larger, more tired version of the blue eyes he had just been looking at gazed at him from the bed. He smiled softly at Ahiru.

“She’s perfect.” He stood up and brought the baby over to his wife. He placed their daughter into her arms and looked at the identical pairs of blue eyes that looked at each other and in that moment, everything was perfect.


End file.
